memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
This Side of Paradise
Streszczenie ''Enterprise'' przybywa na planetę Omicron Ceti III, siedzibę kolonii założonej w 2264. Zadaniem Enterprise' jest jedynie opisanie zniszczeń, wywołanych przez bombardowanie promieniami bertholda, które odkryto po opuszczeniu Ziemi przez kolonistów Kapitan James T. Kirk, komandor Spock, doktor Leonard McCoy, porucznik Hikaru Sulu, porucznik DeSalle, and porucznik Kelowitz przesyłają się na powierzchnię planety i ze zdziwieniem odkrywają, żeElias Sandoval oraz inni koloniści żyją. Spock spotyka wśród nich Leila Kalomi, botaniczkę z Ziemi, którą znał kilka lat temu. Była w nim zakochana, ale on nie był w stanie odwzajemnić jej miłości. McCoy ze zdziwieniem odkrywa, że wszyscy koloniści cieszą się doskonałym zdrowiem, do tego stopnia, że nawet ślady kontuzji i urazów z dzieciństwa znikły. Sandoval twierdzi, że to wynik zdrowego trybu życia. Inną anomalią jest to, że na planecie nie ma żadnych zwierząt. Leila obiecuje wyjawić Spockowi tajemnicę, i rabiera go tam, gdzie rośnie kwiat Omicronu, który wystrzeliwuje w jego stronę pyłki. Pyłki łamią emocjonalną blokadę Spock'a, który wyznaje Leili miłość. Gdy Kirk wywołuje Spocka, ten nie odpowiada, co zmusza Kirka do sprawdzenia, co się dzieje. Spock powoduje, że Sulu i Kelowitz też zostają obsypani pyłkami, a wkrótce McCoy przesyła rośliny na pokład Enterprise. Kirk wraca na statek i odkrywa, że Uhura uszkodziła komunikator dalekiego zasięgu a cała załoga jest zainfekowana, i chce dołączyć dokolonii Omicron. Pyłki dają same pokojowe odczucia i doskonałe zdrowie fizyczne, bronią też kolonistów przed promieniami bertholda. Kirk zostaje obsypany pyłkami przez kwiat, pozostawiony na mostku Enterprise i prawie ulega ich wpływowi, ale odczuwa tak silne emocje związane z perspektywą pozostawienia ukochanego Enterprise że wpada w gniew i pyłki zostają zniszczone. Pojnmuje, ze lekiem są właśnie silne emocje, zwabia więc podstępem na pokład Spocka, i doprowadza go do wściekłości. Wspólnie budują transmiter infradźwiękowy który ma rozstroić emocje wszystkich na planecie, doprowadzając do uwolnienia ich od pyłków. Leila teleportuje się na statek i pojmuje, co stało się ze Spockiem, a on mówi jej, że musi pamiętać, kim jest. [[Plik:Kelowitz brawl.jpg|thumb|Oficerowie Enterprise otrząsają się z efektu pyłków]] Transmiter zostaje uruchomiony, i powoduje starcia w całej kolonii, niszcząc pyłki. Sandoval zaczyna żałować, że zmarnował tyle czasu, niczego nie osiągając. Ma nadzieję, że on i inni koloniści będą mogli spróbowac jeszcze raz na innej planecie. Gdy Enterprise opuszcza orbitę Omicron Ceti III, kierując się do Starbase 27, Spock wyznaje, że czas spędzony z Leilą na tej planecie był pierwszym w jego życiu, gdy poczuł się szczęśliwy. Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3417.3. Myśleliśmy, że nasza wyprawa do Omicron Ceti III będzie nieprzyjemna. Nie spodziewaliśmy się znaleźć żywych kolonistów ani prosperującej kolonii. Nasze informacje byłły jednak nieprawidłowe." *"'' Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Mamy rozkaz z Dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty by ewakułowac kolonię z Omicron III. Niestety przywódca kolonistów, Elias Sandoval, odmawia współpracy i nie słucha żadnych argumentów." *" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3417.5. Dziwne kwiaty rozpyliły pyłki po całym statku, zanieczyszczając układ wentylacyjny. Pod ich wpływem moja załoga dezerteruje by dołączyć do kolonii na planecie Omicron , a ja nie mogę ich zatrzymać. Nie wiem, czemu ja nieuległem infekcji, a nie mogę teraz wypytać o to doktora McCoy." *" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3417.7. Oprócz mnie cała załoga przetransportowała się na powierzchnię planety, zbuntowawszy się przeciw moim rozkazom. Porucznik Uhura dopuściła się efektywnego sabotażu konsoli łączności. Mam kontakt jedynie z powierzchnią planety. Statek utrzyma się na orbicie przez kilka miesięcy, ale nawet przy pomocy automatów nie zdołam go sam pilotować. To sprawia, że jestem tu uwięziony. Zaczynam rozumieć... jak bardzo ten statek jest wielki. Co za cisza. Nie wiem, jak sprowadzić swoją załogę z powrotem, jak p[rzeciwdziałać pyłkom. Nie wiem, co mogę oferować w zamian za... raj." *''Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Myślę, że znalazłem odpowiedź. Jednak mój plan jest bardzo ryzykowny. Mr. Spock jest dużo silniejszy niż przeciętny człowiek. Wyprowadzony z równowagi może zabić. Ale podejmę to ryzyko." Pamiętne cytaty "To czyste spekulacje... tylko zgaduję – ale rzekłbym, że ten człowiek żyje." : - Dr. McCoy, o Sandovalu "To jak kawałki układanki, które wszystkie są tego samego koloru. Żadnej wskazówki, który kawałek pasuje do którego. Czemu?" : - Kirk "Nie, proszę... Nie!" "To nie powinno boleć; nas nie bolało." "Nie jestem taki jak wy." : - Spock i Leila, reakcja Spocka na pyłki "Kocham cię... Mogę cię kochać!" : - Spock, po zainfekowaniu pyłkami "Hej, Jim, chłopcze– piłeś kiedyś prawdziwą nalewkę miętową rodem z Georgii, co?" : - McCoy, zainfekowany pyłkami "Kto chciałby opuścić Raj, Jim-boy?" : - McCoy, zainfekowany pyłkami "Człowiek w stagnacji nie ma żadnych wyzwań, żadnych ambicji by stać się czymś więcej, niż jest." : - Kirk "Nie... ''Nie... Ja - nie mogę - ODEJŚĆ!" : - '''Kirk', przełamując infekcję pyłków "No dobra, ty zmutowany, nielojalny, skomputeryzowany kundlu, zobaczymy, czy teraz uda ci się zdezerterować z mojego statku." "Termin 'kundel' jakoś pasuje, ale 'skomputeryzowany' już nie. Skomputeryzowana moz e być maszyna, nie istota żywa." "Czemu myślisz, że jesteś istotą? Jesteś wielkim pluszakiem, elfem z nadczynnością tarczycy." "Jim, nie rozumiem." "Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz. Nie masz mózgu, by zrozumieć. Wszystko co masz, to obwody." "Zechce pan wybaczyć, kapitanie...." "Czego się spodziewać po dziwaku o diabelskich uszach, którego ojcem był komputer, a matką encyklopedia?" "Moja matka była nauczycielką, a mój ojciec ambasadorem." "Był komputerem, jak jego syn. Ambasador z planety zdrajców. Wolkanie nigdy nie powinni wchodzić w skład naszej unii." "Kapitanie, proszę tego nie robić." "Jesteś zdrajcą z rasy zdrajców, nielojalnym do szpiku kości, zgniłym jak reszta twej rasy podludzi– i masz jeszcze czelność kochać tę dziewczynę." "Dość." "Czy ona wie, co otrzyma, Spock? Ciało pełne banków pamięci zamiast ludzkich namiętności. Powinieneś być w cyrku, Spock, nie na statku międzygwiezdnym – twoje miejsce jest w klatce, obok chłopca o psim pysku." : - Kirk i Spock "Masz dość? Nie wiedziałem, jak głęboko będę cię musiał ukłuć. Poza tym, nie wiem, czemu się teraz denerwujesz – nie każdy pierwszy oficer ma okazję trzepnąć swego kapitana... kilka razy." : - Kirk, gdy Spock uwolnił się od pyłków "Kapitanie, pobicie oficera grozi sądem polowym." "Cóż, jeśli obaj wylądujemy w brygu, to kto zbuduje transmiter infradźwiękowy?" (zastanawia się) "To całkiem logiczne." : - Spock i Kirk "Jestem kim jestem, Leila, a jeśli każdy tworzy sobie własny czyściec, to wszyscy w nim żyjemy. Mój nie może być gorszy od innych." "A to jest dla mego dobra? Czy masz coś przeciwko temu, że powiem, iż wciąż cię kocham? Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, czy masz inne imię, Mr. Spock." "Nie mogłabyś go wymówić." : - Spock i Leila Kalomi "Nie potrzebujemy cię dłużej– jako lekarza." "Ach nie? Chcesz zobaczyć, jak szybko mogę wysłać cię do szpitala?" : - Elias Sandoval i McCoy "Może my nie potrafimy żyć w raju. Może musimy walczyć– zdobywac każdy cal naszej drogi zębami i pazurami. Może nie potrafimy znieść dźwięków lutni. Musimy maszerować pod dźwięki bębnów." : - Kirk "... pierwszy raz w moim życiu, czułem się szczęśliwy." : - Spock Zza kulis Scenariusz * Tytuł pochodzi z hasła reklamowegoi.e., "Południowowschodnie Kentucky jest najpiękniejszym miejscem po tej stronie raju." Jest równiez tytułem pierwszej powieści, którą opublikował F. Scott Fitzgerald. Postacie * Frank Overton zmarł wkrótce po zakończeniu zdjęć do tego odcinka, ukończonego w styczniu 1967. * Admirał Komack w tym odcinku jest tylko wspomniany; widzimy go w odcinku Amok Time. Zgodnie z tym, co powiedzieli Denise i Michael Okuda, postać ta dostała nazwisko po Jamesie Komack, reżyserze odcinka A Piece of the Action. * Leonard Nimoy wspomina że Charles Bronson, ówczesny narzeczony Jill Ireland I jej późniejszy mąż był obecny na planie, zazdrośnie śledząc, jak on i Ireland grają scenę miłosną. Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gościnnie * Jill Ireland jako Leila Kalomi * Frank Overton jako Elias Sandoval Również występuje * DeForest Kelley jako McCoy Udział biorą * Grant Woods jako Kelowitz * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Michael Barrier jako DeSalle * Dick Scotter jako Painter * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie (określony jako " Załogant ") Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jakoHadley * Fred Shue jako Załogant #1 * Bobby Bass jako Załogant #2 * Ron Veto jako przeciwnik Kelowitz'a * Sean Morgan jako Harper (inżynier # 1) * John Lindesmith jako Inżynier # 2 * C. O’Brien jako dubler Kirka * Bill Catching jako dubler Spocka de:Falsche Paradiese en:This Side of Paradise (episode) es:This Side of Paradise fr:This Side of Paradise (épisode) ja:死の楽園（エピソード） nl:This Side of Paradise Kategoria:Odcinki TOS